The Joker
by Gumnut
Summary: On the surface, Gordon Tracy is a simple man. A sunny smile, always likes a joke, give him a body of water and you can lose him in it.


Title: The Joker

Author: Gumnut

8 - 9 Sep 2019

Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS

Rating: Teen

Summary: On the surface, Gordon Tracy is a simple man. A sunny smile, always likes a joke, give him a body of water and you can lose him in it.

Word count: 2116

Spoilers & warnings: None, other than I have no idea how this happened.

Timeline: Standalone

Author's note: This happened. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Mine? You've got to be kidding. Money? Don't have any, don't bother.

-o-o-o-

"On the surface, Gordon Tracy is a simple man. A sunny smile, always likes a joke, give him a body of water and you can lose him in it.

"Any body of water.

"I once lost him in the bath.

"Though, you could probably relate that back to point number two and the liking a joke thing.

"Yes, Gordon is a simple man.

"On the surface.

"But only on the surface, because really, he is anything but.

"Meeting that smile under those laughing brown eyes and strawberry blond hair, you could be forgiven for thinking he is a joker out to make fun. You could miss the assessing eyes, the grace with which he walks, the hidden tells of experience and trial. You can't see the scars; you can't see the knowledge or the training.

"You could shake his hand and share that laugh and not know how many times that hand has reached out to grab another, to offer another chance, to save a life. You've never watched it dance across a control panel leagues under the ocean surface in the dark. You've never seen it push down on a ribcage to keep a heart beating.

"You've never seen it gently cup a handful of seawater to save a tiny fish caught in a drying rock pool.

"If you shared that joke, you would not know its history and how such jokes kept him from the edge during some of his darkest days.

"You could know of his brothers and the billions, of International Rescue, the Olympic Gold Medal, the party scene he played for all of six months in his teens. You may even know of his military career with WASP.

"But you won't know Gordon.

"Because the laughter and the jokes? They are only his facade, a method to cope, a philosophy to guide his life. They are a reason to laugh rather than cry.

"Underneath there is a man of great feeling, a young mind full of wonder that has been slapped back so many times that now getting back up is the default.

"You could look at him and think 'a billionaire, what does he have to worry about?' But really, it only takes one life changing disaster to crush a man. Gordon has faced so many more.

"He has four brothers, a sister and a grandmother all of which it is obvious he cherishes deeply. He has friends and heroes and a growing love that needs nurturing like a flickering flame. But he is ever aware that these things are temporary, that they can be taken away suddenly and irrevocably. He has seen the glassiness of death and faced down the reaper himself.

"So.

"The laughter.

"The dye in the shampoo.

"The pillow in the pool.

"The itching powder on the bath towel.

"The hell let loose on April Fool's Day every damn year.

"They are but a symptom of the man you are facing, and yet so why you are going to regret what you are doing."

Virgil blinked and as if on cue, his brother stepped out of the shadows behind Virgil's tormentor and, with a move Kayo would have applauded, wrenched his arm behind his back, took his knees out from under him and pinned him to the floor. Another blink and the man was restrained and gagged.

A pair of russet brown eyes swam into his vision, dark in the sharp shadows of the harsh lamp light. "Hey, Virg, that was some speech. Who knew you could be so eloquent under pressure."

"He's strong. He's going to kick your ass."

"Hey, hey, Virgil. I'm Gordon, remember? The joker guy you said was going to save your ass." There were fingers fiddling with his restraints. "C'mon, we gotta get you out of here. Won't be long before they discover I escaped."

"Don't underestimate my brother. He's funny, but he's so much more."

"In any other circumstances, I'd be lapping this up, but Virgil, we need to get you onto your feet. I'm strong, but not strong enough for your heavy lifting. C'mon, up you get." He was being pulled up. His body creaked.

"Gordon is going to come. You're going to regret it."

"Yes, yes, help me here, Virgil. I did come. I'm here. It is time to go."

"You're going to regret it."

"Okay, arm over my shoulder, we gotta move!" A grunt. "What the hell did they give you?! Some kind of truth serum?"

"You want to know the truth?" Oooh, the world was wobbling. "Gordon can be scary. You're going to regret it so much."

"Ah, yeah, you've mentioned that, Virgil. Um, you're going to have to be quiet for a bit. We have to sneak past some bad guys."

"Bad guys want to hurt Gordon. Can't let them hurt Gordon. Tried to kick their asses, but I'm not like Gordon or Scott, couldn't do it. Too many. Now they want to hurt Gordon. Can't let them hurt him. No, no, can't..."

"Shit. Virgil, shhh! Just be quiet for a minute, please."

Quiet. He blinked. Augh, the world was even wobblier. Gordon was coming. Gordon was coming. "Can't let them hurt Gordon-" There was suddenly a hand over his mouth. He panicked and struggled. A muffled yell and he found himself falling, the world spinning until his head hit something hard and he saw stars.

The world became only sound from then on. Voices, more yelling, the thud of flesh hitting flesh, a gunshot. Virgil jumped at its sharp crack. Someone swore. A snap that could only be bone. A thud and then silence.

The world began to drift away.

"Virgil?! You with me? C'mon, bro, please."

A slow blink. Blurry images. "Gordon?"

"Yes. You with me?"

"Knew you would come. Kick their ass."

"Yeah, you mentioned that." A sigh. "Can you stand?"

Another slow blink. "Don't mess with my brother, he'll kick your ass."

"I'll take that as a maybe." Gordon was tugging on his arm, so Virgil tried to stand. Woah. The whole world tipped on its edge and swung him around. "Shit!"

"Sorry, bro, but we gotta move now. You can throw up on my shoes later." And then he was in motion.

The blurs burred together. He squeezed his face shut and clung to the man holding him, desperate for it all to stop.

Make it stop.

"Not much longer, Virgil, I promise." It was little more than a whisper.

Another stomach churning drag across a blurry room and suddenly everything went green.

Oh.

Oh.

He knew that green. That smell. Oh, his beautiful 'bird.

"Sit here." He was being lowered onto a hard surface. "I'll be back in a moment." And Gordon was gone.

Gone.

"Gordon?"

A yell, followed by a scream and a thud. A litany of curses he didn't know his brother even knew.

"Gordon?"

"It's okay. I'm here." Hands on his. "We're okay, but we need to be fast." He was pulled up again, his arm wrapped around shoulders and they were moving.

He lost a moment only to find himself sitting in a chair. A familiar chair with a familiar roar building in his bones. "Two."

"Yeah, Virg, we're on your 'bird. Hang tight, because I'm afraid I might have to scratch her paintwork."

"You wouldn't do that. We only joke about it."

"Well, I'm not in a joking mood right now." The sound that followed that statement cut through the roar.

Her laser. He was using her laser.

He forced his eyes open and yes, he could see the red glow through the blur. "What are you doing?"

"Cutting our way out of here."

"Where?"

"They stole your 'bird, Virg. Remember?"

Voices on the edge of his hearing. Yelling. Another gunshot. Men.

It had been a trap and they had been caught and Virgil had been separated from his brother. His little brother. Please don't hurt his brother. Please!

"It's okay, we're escaping. Another five seconds. Hang in there, Virgil."

But Gordon was strong. He would kick their asses.

Oh god, please don't hurt him. Please don't. I tried. I really tried. Not enough. Not enough. Please don't hurt him.

A loud crash and his body was shoved back into the seat. His head spun again.

His Thunderbird roared. Her rear thrusters kicked in and sung in his bones. His body lifted from the Earth and tore into the sky.

He let out a gasp, the sudden familiarity heart-stopping.

"Thunderbird Five, you there?"

"Gordon! Thank, God. What happened?"

"Brief you shortly. I need to get Virgil to a hospital, but first I want to put some distance between us and the bastards who hurt him. Please advise Wellington that we will be..."

His brother's voice faded out, taken by the blur and the hissing of blood in his ears.

-o-o-o-

"C'mon, Virgil, I know you're in there. Time to wake up."

What?

"Viiiiirgiiiiil." Gordon. It was Gordon and he was singing his name.

Ugh.

He shoved his eyes open and glared at his brother. "What?!"

"Ooh, welcome back to the land of the living. Nice entrance."

"Gordon, what the hell? Let me sleep."

"Nope." His lips popped on the 'p'.

Virgil's eyes closed a moment and it took him a second to realise they had. He shoved them open again.

Ceiling tiles.

He was in hospital.

"Why am I in hospital?" He searched his slowly booting brain, but found no recollection of injury other than...

He sat up in bed. "It was a trap! They stole my-" And the world caught up with him and whacked him around the head.

Two sets of hands caught him as he fell back towards the pillow. "Shit."

"Take it easy, Virgil, you've been through quite a bit."

His body sunk into the bed. Scott. Thank god. So happy to hear his brother's voice.

He frowned. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Callout. Central Texas. Gas explosion. No fly zone. It was a trap. Nabbed me. Nabbed Gordon. Wanted Two..." He frowned. "Gets fuzzy. A fight. I lost?"

"We think so. You have quite a lot of bruising, a couple of cracked ribs and two head injuries."

"Two?"

"Yeah, and you also had a bloodstream full of some nasty chemicals. They drugged you pretty bad. Took the doctors some time to identify with exactly what. You've been mostly out of it for a couple of days."

"Days?!"

"You were unconscious for most of it."

A frown. "Most of it?" He didn't remember any of it.

"Yeah."

He eyed his eldest brother and was somewhat unnerved by the fact he wasn't keeping eye contact. "What did I do?"

"Nothing of importance."

"Like what?"

"There was some delirium. Look, Virg, you were ill. Don't worry about it."

He stared at his brother a moment longer. Perhaps not knowing was a good thing, but then...perhaps he could third degree his brother later when he had more stamina.

"How did we get out?"

Scott nodded in Gordon's direction. "Gordon got you out. Five couldn't find you. They had tech enough to baffle our sensors." And it was obvious that Scott hated that with a passion.

Virgil turned to his younger brother. "You got us out? How?"

"Oh, with my wily skillz and sense of humour." Gordon grinned at him.

Virgil's lips thinned. "Does that mean you're not going to tell me, or that I should nag you until you do?"

"Have at it, big bro, and we'll see how it slides."

Augh. He so did not have the energy for this. "Gordon!"

"Yessssh, Massster?"

He closed his eyes and grit his teeth. "Fine. We will discuss it later."

"Cool. I'll bring snacks."

A sigh and he opened his eyes to assess his little brother. "You okay?"

"Yep, just fine and dandy. You're the one sporting all the bruises this time, bro. You're the one who will have to be nagged to rest regularly, eat regularly and get tortured by Grandma's home cooking."

Virgil stared at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yepper doodles."

"What?!"

"Virg, don't you worry your little head about it. Just rest and take it easy." A hand landed on his arm and squeezed gently.

He was still staring. "Scott, did he get checked over?"

"He's fine, Virgil. Stop worrying." A sigh. "He's just being Gordon...and if he doesn't stop, I'm going to kick his ass."

Kick his ass.

Virgil blinked. "You got us out of there."

"That I did."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, bro." A grin split his little brother's face, but something flickered in the depths of his eyes for just a second. Virgil frowned, but it was gone too quickly. Gordon's grin took over everything.

"Anytime."

-o-o-o-


End file.
